Expression
by DaughteroftheOliveBranch
Summary: Elisa loves art! Joey Richter is impressed by her talent and invites her into StarKid. How come every guy likes her? For elisamachado! Beijos! 3 3
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on a cool bench. The birds chirped around me as if begging me to express myself the way I do best. I pulled out my sketch book and began to scribble down all the ideas that nature was whispering in my ear.

I could feel the wind breathing down my nap. A little blue bird drifted down from the heavens and landed only inches away from where all my ideas were pouring out. Instantly lines were drawn on a blank page.

The blue bird appeared on the paper in front of me. In its beak it held a fragment of a branch. It was perched on what looked like a twig swaying in the wind high in the sky.

Something was missing from the deep shading. Words. It needed a story. Below the bird the wind moved my hand along the page, sending messages to the world.

"**O vento traz a minha voz através do ar**

**O mesmo ascensores-me do terreno"**

I could still feel the breath of the air on my neck. I sighed and leaned my head back, but didn't expect to meet something while attempting to breathe in nature.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I turned around and gaped at the crooked-jawed man rubbing his head where ours had collided.

"Joey?"

"Boba Fett?"

**Sorry it's really short. I added it up and I am working on 15 fanfictions total! It's a lot of work! Oh this is for elisamachado! Thanks for being my friend! Beijos everyone! P.S. I think Boba Fett was on Star Trek… there was an interview where Joey, Nick Strauss, and Joe Moses were talking about him so I thought it would be funny to put in a small joke about that! Enjoy Elisa!**


	2. Warning: IDK where I'm taking this

"Who's Boba fett?"

"Never mind… so you're a fan?" Joey walked around and sat gingerly next to me on the bench. I almost told him he just sat in bird poop, but I decided against it. He'd figure it out.

"Oh yeah! The biggest!"

Joey nodded but looked down at my drawing. He pointed to the saying that was written below the drawn bird in which the poop belonged to, "What does that mean?" I just realized I had written it in Portuguese, so of course he wouldn't understand it! My brain raced for something clever to say. I couldn't just say what it means, that would have been stupid, it sounded dumb (A.N. AVPS reference )

I decided to say what it meant to me, not what the words themselves meant, "It's art. It means whatever you want it to mean,"

He nodded, he seemed impressed by my statement. But then his eyes widened in fear, "I'm sitting in bird poop aren't I?"

I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh so I simply moved my head up and down.

"SH*T" he yelled standing up.

"Exactly," he gave me a disapproving look but his eyes told a different story. He was humored just as much as I was.

I gave him a small pouty face as he turned trying to see his own butt, "Does wittle Joseph need a diaper change?" he glared at me as a kid around the age of two walked up and pants-ed Joey.

I covered my mouth but still couldn't hold in the laughter. Joey tried to pull his pants back up, his face turning red. Another kid around the age of five pushed Joey from behind (he claims the only reason he fell was because he was caught off guard, I don't believe him). The two year old ripped off his pants and ran away with the five year old. Joey tried to go after them but a black car pulled out in front of them and pulled them in. They waved goodbye and blew raspberries out the window. Joey just stood there mouth gaping open.

He turned to me, "It's not funny," I was still trying to hold in laughter but I was able to spit out something.

"Whatever you say, Lupin."

His eyes widen in terror for the second time today as he looks down at his front, '_Why did I have pick today to wear my Whitey-Tighties?'_

**Sorry about the long wait, Elisa. The tornadoes and all my homework made things pretty hectic. Oh and I found out Boba Fett was from Star Wars NOT Star Trek… oopsies… all I know about Star Trek is NCC 1701 and all I know about Star Wars is Yoda looks like a disturbing pokemon that only little girls with a lot of sympathy would take time to catch, and Luke has a fake hand and I somehow related to Darth Vader. Beijos!**


	3. Last Chapter Before Epilogue

**A.N. Sorry y'all for the wait :) I've been busy with school but I do have Spring Break next week so I can update soon :D**

"Thanks for driving me home, Elisa," Joey smiled at me sitting next to him.

"You think I was going to let you ride the bus in whitey-tighties and tee-shirt?" She looked him over for the tenth time, "which reminds me, why don't you put your shirt back on?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't be in whitey-tighties AND a tee-shirt! It's not natural!" he smirked, "What's the matter, not enjoying the view?"

I remained silent.

"Wanna stop at Burger King on the way home?" he asked.

I shrugged and pulled into the drive through. I ordered a number five with coke, while Joey ordered a kid's meal with lemonade. When they said they were out he said to just give him water but for them to piss in it…

"How old are you, again?" I asked as we pulled forward.

"22, you?"

"24. HA!"

He blew a raspberry at me and I just patted his head, "Now Joseph, we don't disrespect our elders," Joey hung his head, "Good boy."

….

"Can I have twelve packets of ketchup, please?" Joey nodded to the woman at the window… poor girl…

"Why do you need-"

He interrupted, "You'll see."

"You scare me," I laughed.

"You know you love me." I just blushed. He chuckled to himself, "Still feeling fan-girly?" he questioned me.

"I'm sitting in the drive through at Burger King in whitey-tighties that make his arse stick out the back. I passed fan-girl a LONG time ago."

I laughed, but it was his turn to blush, "Elisa… would you mind if I was to… nevermind."

"What?"

"Well, I was going to ask if I could kiss you… but nevermind."

"Here's your food and your_… ketchup." _The woman handed us through the window.

"Thanks…" I took the food and handed him his food and drink.

…..

"I would like that…" I whispered looking down at my lap as we were stopped at a red light.

"Like what?" Joey queered.

"For you to kiss me…"

Joey leaned in and planted a kiss right on my lips gently as though savoring my love but not wanting to scare me off. A loud honk sent me back down from heaven. The light was green, so was Joey… what a strange, strange boy.


	4. Chapter 4 Late Night Stories

"So you knew he was right from the start?" Maria asks me.

"Well, no actually. I liked him you know as my favorite StarKid, but I dated a couple others," I glance over at my husband. He's so beautiful.

"Like who?" Marcos looks curious suddenly

"Uncle Darren, Uncle Walker, Uncle Moses, Uncle Matt, Uncle Nicky, Uncle Nick, Uncle Eric, Uncle Holden, Uncle Brosenthal, Uncle Tyler, Uncle Dylan, and one night Auntie Lauren… but we'll talk about that when you're a little older."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Maria?"

"Why did daddy get twelve packs of ketchup?"

"He made himself Remus Lupin of course! He made me stop to go to the restroom and when he came back out he was covered in ketchup. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep, kids. You have school in the morning. First day of kindergarten, you two… Aren't you excited?"

"No I'm scared" Marcos pouts

"Me too!" Maria copies her twin brother.

"Well maybe sometime I'll tell you about how nervous I was first meeting your daddy's friends, but for now goodnight,"

"Goodnight, mommy"

Goodnight, mommy"

…

"Well, did they like your story?" My husband smiles with his amazing crooked jaw.

"I think so, let's watch the news"

…..

"I love you Joseph Richter" I say only seconds away from sleep

"Te amo Elisa Richter, Te amo."


End file.
